


Hindsight

by butterflybrigade



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bittersweet, Dubious Consent, Happy Ending, Heartache, M/M, Time Travel, kind of fluff, the whole gang - Freeform, whole gang in the past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 10:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15794946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflybrigade/pseuds/butterflybrigade
Summary: Yugi must be sent into the past to retrieve Yami's name, but the simple task will prove to be more complicated than he thought as he discovers the Pharaoh of Egypt is not so willing to give it up easy.





	Hindsight

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of AU, straying away from what actually happens in the series but still the goal is to find out Yami's name. There is some mild dubious consent once Yugi gets to Egypt, but it never gets super bad. This fic isn't related to my other one in this fandom, but it doesn't really matter if it is.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the story!

 

Their lives had been a little chaotic once Yugi and Yami were separated, now giving Yami his own form. The friends had found ancient scrolls that held the secrets to spells that could help them. They used them in hopes of restoring Yami’s memory, and in success a few did surface to him, but not the one they needed the most. His name. Not knowing this important detail left Yami unable to completely transition into a corporeal form. He could be seen, but if one were to touch him it would go through like a ghost.  Now that Yami didn’t have Yugi as his host, he was growing weaker by the day. He couldn’t survive on his own. Their time was running out.

They all searched everywhere in order to find some way to help. It all seemed for not until Yugi’s grandpa entered with a spell that may potentially save Yami. Everyone hovered around it, translating it to be called “The Traveler’s Past” and its purpose was to send someone back in time. Yugi was in full support and the others were on board with the idea as well. The one who was most hesitant was the one who it was supposed to help.

“It’s too dangerous.” Yami spoke lowly. Tea, Tristan, and Joey gave him incredulous looks.

“How can you say that when it is our only option?” Tea spoke in desperation, tears welling in her eyes.

“Tea’s right, we don’t have much other choice.” Joey backed her up and Tristan nodded his head in agreement. Yami began to feel cornered.

“The spell says nothing on how to come back!” Yami fought against their optimism.

“It doesn’t say ‘nothing’...” Yugi spoke quietly, barely noticable. “It says that the way will be revealed.” Yami heard it as if it were the only noise in the room.

Their bond had been severed the second Yami was given his own form which meant they could no longer hear one another’s thoughts or feel their emotions. It left a void in the both of them that they chose not to acknowledge especially in front of the others.

Yami wanted to yell in the midst of his frustration. Yugi wanted to understand why his other half was so against the spell. Even though he could not feel what the other was thinking, Yugi still knew that Yami was hiding something.

“I…” Yami could no longer find logical reasons to hide behind his distrust of the spell. His silence was something that shocked everyone in the room.

Yugi took the moment to intervene and suggest that everyone take a breather before meeting up tonight to make a decision. There were no objections as they all parted ways for an hour or so of rest.

It left Yami and Yugi alone together.

Yugi motioned for Yami to sit next to him with those puppy eyes that he couldn’t say no to. The uncharacteristic silence that Yami fostered made Yugi hesitant to approach him with questions, but he did so anyway.

“Yami… what are you really afraid of?” the tenderness of the way Yugi asked made his other half try even harder to resist answering.

“I… I have been remembering things from Egypt.” he spoke slowly with hesitation on how much to disclose. Yugi would have thought this to be good news if it were not for the foreboding look on Yami’s face.

“What kind of things?” Yugi pressed, encouraging him to continue. Guilt crossed over Yami’s features.

“I’ve done terrible things, Yugi. I’m not sure that you would be safe to go back to my time. I’m afraid… of what my past self will do with you.” The words flowed from his mouth with such sorrow that made Yugi think he could feel it in his core. Could his other half truly been so bad?

“Yami, I _know_ you. You and I are closer than anyone could ever be. I’ve felt your pain, and you’ve felt my joy.” Yugi lowered his hand to grasp Yami’s own in comfort, but it fell through and onto the couch. The moment sobered at the lack of touch that they had once shared, both the boys were left with the feeling of mourning. The pause they shared was an argument enough as to why they needed the spell. “We have to do this, Yami. I can’t lose you.” Yugi’s eyes dug so deep that Yami thought he could feel him look into his soul.

He wanted to fight back, he wanted to say no… but the look Yugi gave him proved that his will was stronger. Yami exhaled, attempting to release the terror he felt for Yugi’s safety. He couldn’t lose Yugi either.

 

The hour was up and they all met once again, now with a final answer. The spell only worked for one person, and it was unsaid that it could be no one else but Yugi. They prepared to make the spell, putting hieroglyphs in the ground in order for the spell to work. Just before everything was in place, Yami pulled Yugi aside. He pulled out a wooden box, small enough that it could fit into a coat pocket.

“Yugi, give this to the Pharaoh when you arrive.” he slipped the box into Yugi’s small hand. “Be sure to let no one else but him see it.” he continued.

“What is it? Can I look?” Yugi’s curiosity invaded his thoughts. Yami gave a ghost of a smile as if he were expecting as such from his aibou.

“No, it can only be seen by those with god blood. If anyone else were to look they would be blinded.”

Yugi flinched as Yami raised more questions than answers.

“God blood? Are you a-”

“Pharaohs are descendants of the Egyptian gods, Yugi. I thought you knew your history better.” he laughed at his other half’s wide eyes. They looked at one another, craving any semblance of touch that they had when they shared the same body. One of comfort, of intimacy. It would have to wait until Yugi came back.

The time had come for the spell to be cast. Yugi stood in the center of the room, surrounded by the hieroglyphs. His stomach turned in nervousness, but he held his shaking hands firm to his side as if he could hide it. The lights flickered as the incantation began. A buzzing noise came arose and intensified with the chants.

“Yugi... be careful.”

And those were the last words he heard from Yami before bright lights engulfed Yugi, and the feeling of a blazing sun beat down on his skin.  

 

Yugi woke up to the feeling of burning grains on the side of his face and the air around him felt like he was stuck in a furnace. Everything hurt. It felt like he had used each of his muscles in a strenuous exercise, the pain made him aware of muscles he didn’t know he had. It took him a moment to realize that there were shouts around him, each voice piercing him more and more as he reached consciousness.

He blearily opened his eyes and wanted to close them instantly. He could only make out vague shapes that were still blurry from the intense light around them. Blinking didn’t even help, it only dried them out with the invasion of the grainy texture.

Yugi was forced out of his stupor as he was hoisted off the ground by his arm onto his knees. He could begin to see his surroundings.

This was Egypt for sure.

He was in the middle of an orange desert with sand dunes reaching high and low around them. The sun was the most intense he had ever encountered, his own summers seemed like a tundra compared to it. Yugi then took in the danger that had already seemed to find him. Go figure.

Men pointed their spears directly at him, the spear head sharp and threatening. Yugi could see a few of the men’s tanned skin, while others had a scarf wrapped around their face, presumably in order to keep the sand out of their lungs. Their clothing looked just like his history book’s pictures did. With the heat of the sun, he was not surprised to see that some chose to only wear a skirt like material.

They yelled at him until he rose from the ground, Yugi instinctively raised his hands to show he meant no harm but he wasn’t sure if it did any good. They suddenly through a cloth bag over his head as to keep him blind to wear they were taking him. Yugi pondered the one thing that the men had in common. They all wore a seal of a triangle somewhere on their person. It was a symbol he had seen before and new quite well. It was Yami’s. Yugi’s stomach dropped at the thought of meeting this Pharaoh. Yugi’s journey so far has been a on the unpleasant side, he only hoped that it would be better once he got to the temple.

Soon enough his feet began to walk on solid ground rather than struggling through the sand. He could hear echoes of the men’s words and footsteps on what Yugi assumed to be the walls. He wished desperately they would take off the bag on his head so that he could look at ancient Egypt with his own eyes.

By now Yugi began to understand their words. It seemed that he knew the language as his own despite that being impossible. The boy decided to chalk it up to being magic of the spell that helped him. Yugi heard the men talk about bringing him to the Pharaoh, making Yugi’s job easier than he thought, but then he heard them reference to Yugi as a “demon” or “shapeshifter”. That wasn’t so good.

After a moment they were moving again, this time he could hear the walls echo even louder, making Yugi assume that the ceilings were becoming higher. The anticipation was painful, but the fear sobered him slightly. Yugi was shoved to his knees, the tiles below him felt cool compared to the vicious heat of the sand. It was a welcome contrast.

“Your Highness, we have found the source of commotion coming from the desert.” one of the men spoke forward. Yugi tensed. He was in the same room as Yami’s past self.

Once again he had to orient himself as to where he was after the bag was taken from over his head. He had to adjust to the lights, but they were that of gentle torches. He gasped for fresh air but as he relaxed as he slowly brought his head up to see a golden throne and the one sitting upon it.

Yugi was breathless. The person that sat upon the gold was none other than his Yami’s replica with slight changes. The Pharaoh’s skin was a beautiful tan, and was adorned with two golden bands on his upper arms that accentuated his lean muscles and bracelets on his wrists. A white tunic covered his torso to his knees, the fabric slightly more see-through over his chest. Yugi had read that thinner cloth was used in royalty’s clothing.

A golden crown circled his forehead, an eye being at the center, and his hair stuck out wild, but completely controlled. The Pharaoh’s golden bangs streaked through his hair, not unlike it’s own crown. Around his neck were more jewels and a deep purple scarf wrapped around his shoulders elegantly.

It wasn’t the Pharaoh’s appearance that scared him the most, it was the look that he was giving the boy. It was cold… emotionless… powerful. Yugi thought he might just shatter if the Pharaoh looked at him too long like that. Yami always had an aura about him of power, but this was a whole nother level.

Yugi felt his head be shoved to look downward at the ground by one of the goons next to him. At this point the men were beginning to act like the bullies that once plagued him before Yami made them stop.

“How dare you look directly at the Pharaoh, you _heathen_.” he spat.

“I-” Yugi began but his breath was knocked out of him in an instant with a firm hit to his back.

“You will only speak once spoken to.” another chimed in.

Jeez, he just couldn’t win.

“Your Majesty, we found this stranger in the center of a circle exactly where the source of light came from. We believe that it was him that caused it.”

Only silence answered him, but apparently that was some sort of signal to continue? Yugi struggled to decipher the social cues of addressing royalty.

“We think him to be some sort of monster, a demon perhaps.”

“Yes, or a shapeshifter your Majesty, by the way he has seemed to mimic your own features. It is a disgrace.”

Silence again, but this time the guards must have seen something that Yugi couldn’t while he looked on the ground.

“Shall see if the being bleeds like a human, Your Grace?” one of them spoke from Yugi’s left. He panicked and look up to plead to the Pharaoh to not let them but he wasn’t looking at him. Yugi only saw the slightest nod from the man on the throne. Instantly Yugi felt a spear cut through his jacket and shirt on his left arm and couldn’t help holding back a yelp of pain. They all looked to the source of the shallow wound as blood began to soak through the fabric.

The tension of unknowing evaporated from the air, and now turned to an anger. Yugi held his arm close to staunch the bleeding.

“His clothes are too foreign and impractical for our land. There is no way he has come from here.” another huffed.

“He could be a thief or a spy.” someone conspired.

The pain in Yugi’s arm made him more frustrated with the lies the men were coming up with. He didn’t want them to spin tales out of control, but he also didn’t want to have his head separated from his shoulders. He was shaking when he spoke up.

“I’m a messenger.” he all but whispered briefly silencing the goons around him. Finally one spoke up, his tone almost disbelieving.

“Your Majesty, could he be sent from the gods? It would explain his skin, the color of milk and clearly never been touched by the sun. Or his clothes, which are made of the strangest material.”

It was a jump, but Yugi didn’t mind the change of direction of their accusations. By now Yugi was looking up off the ground, desperately trying to read any of the Pharaoh’s emotions. With Yami he never had to push through his stoic features, he could feel the emotions already. Now he had no way to gauge what the Pharaoh was thinking.

Again, the only thing the Pharaoh did was nod to one of the guards and they interpreted it like it was its own language. The guard shoved Yugi and told him to speak.

“I’ve come here from a… far away land.” Yugi hesitated, unsure of how much they wanted him to talk.

“Have you been sent here by the gods?” a goon specified, in gruff irritation.

“I… a powerful being has sent me here give the Pharaoh a gift.” Yugi stuttered through the sentence while trying to swallow down his fear. He moved his bloodied hand for the box in his coat but spears pointed at him from all directions before he had the chance to even touch it. Yugi’s hands went back into surrender, but his frustration was rising.

“Give it to me and I will investigate it.” One of the goons reached for him, but Yugi jolted away, guarding it fiercely.

“No. Only those with god blood can look upon it. All those without it would be blinded.” Yugi repeated Yami’s words and begged that they believed him. The room fell silent, everyone looked to the Pharaoh for his direction.

With the same theme, the Pharaoh did not speak. He did however placed his palm face up and beckon Yugi forward with a twitch of his fingers. The guards stepped away from Yugi quickly and efficiently. Yugi hoped this was his cue to approach the Pharaoh, because that was what he was doing. It felt like it took him eons to get before him. Yugi made sure to only go up the stairs just to get close but never be eye level with him. The boy had a hunch that was probably taboo.

With shaking hands, he pulled the box from his jacket and offered it to him. The royal looked at the box and then directly into Yugi’s eyes as if he could read the boy’s thoughts. The moment passed and those slender fingers took the box from him. Yugi was surprised to realize his disappointment that they did not touch, but he willed away the sadness that accompanied the thought.

The Pharaoh moved to open the box and Yugi quickly covered his eyes, but not before he saw flicker of gold swirl in the Pharaoh’s magenta eyes. The whole room felt the power that resonated from within the box, and even with closed eyes a bright light still invited itself into their vision. Yugi heard the click of the box close and opened his eyes to see the Pharaoh stare him down.

“You have carried with you an item that can only be given by gods. However, you are clearly a human.”

Yugi nearly jumped at the sound of his deep baritone voice finally making itself known. However what should have sounded like a mere statement seemed to be more of an accusation. A heaviness began to form in the pit of Yugi’s stomach.

“Very well then. Now that you have made your delivery, will you disappear in the same fashion as you have arrived?” Once more, the tone of the question sounded dangerously like a threat.

“I… can’t leave yet.” Yugi hesitated as if he were walking on eggshells. The Pharaoh raised his eyebrow in question. “The one who sent me needs… something from you.” Yugi managed the words out. He didn’t know how close they gravitated towards each other until the Pharaoh leaned away to return his back to sitting straight against the golden throne. With his shoulders squared he looked away from Yugi.

“Take him away.”

Guards rushed Yugi at the command and took him away from the throne, dragging him from both his good and injured arm. Yugi tried to fight against them, doing everything he could to change the Pharaoh’s mind.

“And strip him of those horrendous clothes. The sight of them offends me.”

Yugi could only see out of the corner of his eye the Pharaoh rise from the seat and turn his back on him to exit the room. Yugi was in disbelief at uncaring nature the Pharaoh held, and complete disregard for anything Yugi had said.

How was Yugi supposed to learn the Pharaoh’s name now that he would be locked away?

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

Yugi sat huddled in the corner of his cell, the cold stone blocks sent shivers down his spine. He never would have thought the sun’s heat would be drained when night came. Yugi supposed the light probably didn’t reach as low as he was locked away. Only a single torch lit the hallway outside his cell, it was only enough to cast shadows around the room but not to properly light it.

Yugi closed his eyes and buried them in his arm. They had taken his clothes and wrapped him in a simple tunic which would have been cool if it were not for the circumstances. He felt like everything that tethered him to home was stripped away. He couldn’t cry, not now. Everyone needed him back home, and time was running out.

He looked up to see the shadows dancing along the walls once more. He took a deep breath. Yugi had been in Yami’s soul room before, and he told himself that this was just like it. There were shadows in the room and it was only the appearance of them that felt scary. Yami had told him not to fear the shadows for they were simply the product of the darkness being touched by the light. Yugi reminisced to the way Yami had held his hand while he spoke those comforting words. Yugi shook his head as if to shake the memory out of his head.

He needed to focus.

Yugi rose from the corner he was sitting in and began to trace the walls that held him with his finger tips. He needed to rely on his sense of touch to find a way out. Eventually, he recognized an odd pattern of rocks in the center of one of the wall stones. He brushed over them once more in hopes of deciphering if they meant something more. They were slightly loose, but yet firmly fastened into the wall. They could not be pulled out, but with more discovery, Yugi found that they could be slid. With further investigation Yugi associated it with a puzzle that he had done in the past.

The purpose of it was to put all the same square colors in a row, but the difficulty was that the pieces could only be shifted one at a time. The other difference is that these stones did not show colors, but hieroglyphs instead. Yugi took a deep breath and began his work. It was difficult to manage it in the dark, but it was nothing compared to the Millenium Puzzle he had to solved.

Finally all the rows of rocks were organized, and on a guess Yugi pressed the empty square to see if anything would happen. Suddenly the wall where he played the puzzle collapsed to the ground in a heap of dust. Yugi yelped at the development, keeping any rocks from falling on his sandaled feet. Now he could see that a doorway was revealed and it seemed to lead deeper into the wall to show a tunnel.

Yugi wasn’t sure if his luck was supposed to be good or bad.

He hesitated, looking back at the torch that he couldn’t reach and then back to the ominous darkness of the tunnel. Fear threatened to take control and Yugi nearly let it discourage him from moving forward. Once more, he took a deep breath… and walked in. Each step he reminded himself that Yami was once the darkness in his soul, and that it was not there to hurt him.

Yugi relied solely on everything except his sight as he traveled through the maze of tunnels. He came across more puzzles as well. There were multiple that guarded different exits and Yugi had to decide which ones to trust. After examining his options, he chose to pursue any of the puzzles that held the symbol of the “Eye”. Yugi knew it well, and something inside him to him to trust it. He felt like he was wandering for hours, tracing hieroglyphs, solving each puzzle he faced… he was beginning to grow tired. He pushed forward though, and eventually noticed what he thought was light.

At first the thought it was just his eyes playing tricks on him, taunting him with just a hope for light. The closer he got he realized that there was light that outlined the form of a door. With hope, he touched around it and with utter joy he recognized the “Eye” symbol, identical to the one that would glow on Yami’s forehead and the crown on Pharaoh.

There was one last final puzzle and it proved to be the most difficult. Yugi wasn’t sure how long he spent working on it, but the battle between patience and frustration raged on within the boy. His perseverance proved stronger than the puzzle’s difficulty. There was a click within the door like a mechanism unlocking and it popped forward and away from Yugi. More light flooded in the tunnel, but most was still blocked. Soon enough Yugi figured out that it had to be pushed the side like a barn door.

Yugi stepped out of the tunnel and into a beautiful room, decorated with gold and colorful fabrics that adorned the room. It was breathtaking and Yugi could only imagine the amount of time and thought that it required to be put together. His history books had nothing on what Yugi could see right before his very eyes. For the first time since he arrived in Egypt his childlike mind was allowed to wander in awe at the sight.

“Are you sure you’re human?” a terrifyingly familiar low voice resonated through the room and wiped away any whimsical thoughts Yugi had.

Yugi turned looked to his left to see where the voice had come from was faced right next to the Pharaoh himself who was leaning against the wall beside the door. Yugi flinched away in shock and to hopefully create distance between the two. This was apparently amusing to the royal because a smirk played along his lips as he followed the direction Yugi had stepped in.

Was the Pharaoh he had met in the throne room capable of showing emotion like that? Despite Yugi’s shock, he clearly was. Now Yugi wasn’t sure if he prefered the unreadable facade or the look that made Yugi want to run away as far as he could. Yugi decided he didn’t like either.

The Pharaoh followed every step the boy took until Yugi unknowingly bumped into the table behind him. The royal took that time to shift the door Yugi entered closed. It settled back back in place, now looking like it was one with the wall. While the royal was distracted, Yugi tried to step out from in between the Pharaoh and the table but that was only rewarded by his injured arm being grabbed and pushed against the wall.

Yugi hissed at the pressure and uncomfortable grip that held him against the wall. He looked to see that the thin wrap around the wound began to bloom with red. The Pharaoh huffed.

“It appears you are.” the royal sighed almost in disappointment. Yugi tried not to feel offended that he didn’t live up to his expectation. It didn’t matter what he thought. What did matter is that his strong hand was holding him too tightly and it hurt.

That was what caught his attention.

Yami could touch him…

No. This wasn’t his Yami. Yugi forced himself to remember that.

“I would have finished the tunnels more quickly if I was not.” Yugi spoke almost apologetically, though he didn’t know why. This made the Pharaoh give a dark laugh, the sound sending chills through his spine.

“Perhaps that may be true, but I am still impressed little one.” Yugi didn’t like the nickname. They could only have been a few years apart at most, however it may have been the height difference that warranted the name. “No one who has entered the tunnels have made it out alive.” he smirked.

Yugi’s jaw dropped and he was sure his eyes were as wide as saucers. The Pharaoh spoke as if it were an entertaining story rather than the horrifying reality of lives lost. Yugi’s imagination ran wild with realizing there was a chance he too could have perished down there in the dark. He had no idea there could have been booby traps behind any wrong door just waiting for him to make a mistake.

“You… I could have died!” Yugi found himself address the Pharaoh with an accusing tone. The royal simply rolled his eyes as if that were a trivial detail.

“Yes, but you didn’t.” he paused and gave the boy a quizzical look. “You must an affinity for puzzles.” the Pharaoh mused.

“You have no idea.” Yugi didn’t mean to say the phrase aloud but it was too late to take it back. He internally hit himself at the mistake because now the Pharaoh was looking at him with even more interest. Yugi was trying to be more careful with his words as to not have the Pharaoh ask him questions that may blow the teen’s cover.

The boy squirmed at the merciless grip the royal had on his arm. “You should really let go. It hurts.” Yugi pleaded, hoping it was a good enough distraction. And in all honesty, his arm truly did hurt. He wouldn’t be surprised if bruises decorated his pale skin after being dragged and pushed by the other guards. The royal did release him at the request, but he just moved his hand to cage the boy against the wall.

Yugi could feel his heart begin to race at the almost… _hungry_ look the Pharaoh gave him. Only a moment later could he feel the royal’s other hand cup his face, warm and soft, and then lips suddenly pressed against his own. The boy’s eyes were wide at the sensation. He tasted like honey and smelled like rich oils as Yugi could now take in. He was distracted earlier by the dust and musty smell from the tunnels, but now the Pharaoh was the only thing his mind could comprehend.

His shoulders and lips relaxed from their tense hold from the initial surprise, and Yugi could feel himself melt into the warm touch. His skin buzzed at the places the Pharaoh’s hands rested, now one had found a way to his waist without Yugi noticing at first. He was warm, but not so much so that it was uncomfortable in contrast the the heat of the Egyptian sun. Everything together was just… overwhelming.

Touching him was like nothing he had ever felt before, so real and corporeal. Yami’s lips had kissed his cheeks and lips so tenderly creating a sense of being whole and their souls melding to the point Yugi wasn’t sure where he ended and Yami began. It was so fluid and natural.

But this with the Pharaoh was… carnal.

The passion threatened to devour Yugi whole, their skin a barrier between their souls but in the best way. Despite their souls not being able to blend, there was a friction that they had never had before. The Pharaoh was gentle to an extent, but he still pressed the smaller teen against the wall, allowing the only focus to be on himself and nothing else. There was a power struggle which slightly reminded Yugi of when Yami first appeared and they navigated how to share the same body.

The teeth that sunk into Yugi’s lower lip made him jolt out of the hypnotic state he was lulled into.

As much as he wanted it to be, this was not his Yami. It was the Pharaoh of Egypt before it had fallen supposedly at his hands. His Yami was waiting for him forward in time, desperately needing Yugi to discover his name. Yugi shivered in guilt at how easy it was for him to become distracted by the Pharaoh.

Yugi gasped and put his small hands against the other’s bare chest in attempt to break them apart. They separated, but Yugi wasn’t strong enough to push him far. He could still feel the Pharaoh’s warm breath against his forehead. The royal looked down at him, not necessarily offended, but definitely confused and surprised. Yugi was sure his cheeks were an embarrassing shade of red what with the way the Pharaoh continued to look at him with amusement.

“Uhm I…. I can’t…” Yugi stuttered weakly. The royal raised an eyebrow accompanied by a smirk.

“You choose to deny yourself being with a descendent of the gods?” the question was an honest one to Yugi’s relief. The boy was sure he had given mixed signals with his delayed response to push the Pharaoh away.

“It’s not that I-” Yugi began, the royal shifted closer making the boy even more nervous. It did allow a small opening that Yugi took advantage of. He twisted out of the Pharaoh’s hold, now making him have to turn around to face Yugi. “I’m flattered but I cannot. I’ve been sent on a mission, and I…” Yugi lost his train of thought as the Pharaoh stalked closer towards his direction, completely ignoring everything the teen was saying.

Yugi’s nerves jumped as he tripped and fell backwards onto a soft mattress, his mind going a mile a minute. Things were going miserably opposite that what Yugi had expected. The Pharaoh came back into his sight line, assumingly grinning at his clumsiness. Yugi saw his hand reach down towards him, those fingers reaching to grasp the strap of his tunic.

At the last moment Yugi evaded the touch and scrambled back against the headboard. In a panic he realized how high his kilt had ridden up and with an embarrassing noise he abruptly pulled it down. He looked up to see the Pharaoh had been watching him like he enjoyed to seeing Yugi struggle.

“You truly are not from here.” he sighed with a chuckle as he sat down on the bed. Yugi was relieved to see that he did not try coming any closer. The clothing Yugi wore was unfamiliar and he couldn’t help that he didn’t have the confidence that the Pharaoh had in it.

The Pharaoh now laid onto his side and rested his head on his hand, the position would have seemed relaxed if it were not for the intense gaze he had on the teen. The Pharaoh studied him as if Yugi were some sort of complex puzzle himself. Those red eyes bore into him mercilessly. Yugi stared back. The lack of complex jewelry and purple drapes left his chest bare to reveal toned muscle that was previously hidden. He still wore the golden arm and wrist bands, a light decoration of royalty in case anyone were to forget. Yugi’s blush proved to be persistent and unfading no matter how hard he willed it away.

“Tell me then, traveler, where are you from?” the Pharaoh asked with complete composure. Yugi swallowed as he saw the previous emotions the royal wore begin to fade into a watered down version of itself.

“My home is… far away from here. It took me a very long time to come to you.” Yugi spoke half truths to the best of his ability, unable to find the will to lie.

“And you were looking for me specifically?” he inquired casually, a stark contrast than before.

“Yes. I was sent to give you the box from earlier, but most importantly I came to ask you a question.” Yugi’s nerves began to calm and it was as if their earlier interactions had never happened.

“Oh?” the Pharaoh raised his eyebrows with interest, but still remained in his position. “By all means traveler, ask me.” their eyes locked, seeming like a challenge. Yugi tried not to let it get to him, he needed to explain why he had come.

“What is your name?” Yugi spoke, hope laced in his words. That notion was quickly squashed as the Pharaoh looked at him like he had asked for the moon.

“Well that is a brave request.” he acknowledged, still disbelieving that Yugi had asked. The other jumped to explain himself, knowing that the royal may be hesitant to reply.

Names held great power, especially the one that belonged to Yami and Pharaoh. That name had the power to command gods of Egypt… so naturally Yugi knew what he was asking was a lot.

“I need it to save someone back from where I came. There are other lives at stake if they cannot get your help.” Yugi urged, attempting to convince the royal.

“Why should I care about foreigners that I do not know?” the Pharaoh was conversational rather than angry like Yugi was expecting. Yet the response was heartless nonetheless. “They could be evil for all I know.” he slid the comment in.

“That’s not true, they are my friends. They are in danger though, there is an evil that threatens to take over, and the one person who can stop it all will perish without your name.” Yugi explained further. The Pharaoh pondered his words.

“And simply knowing my name will fix all these troubles.” he stated to be clear.

“Yes.”

“And did you say previously that you are not able leave until you know my name?”

“Yes.” Yugi hesitated slightly, not liking the way he said his words like playing chess. Each sentence was with purpose and intent.

“This person that needs my name, are they the reason you refuse me?” the Pharaoh’s tone was even, but Yugi turned bright red at the sound of it. He felt that his face told the truth whether he lied or not.

“I… they are very important to me. Yes.”

“Then no.” the royal deadpanned and sat up, ignoring the look of distress Yugi gave him.

“Why? Trust me, no harm would be caused if you told me.” he pleaded, his heart racing at the denial.

“Because, traveler-” Yugi felt his ankle be wrapped in warmth “Your presence is quite interesting.” Yugi was yanked down onto his back by the Pharaoh’s hand that apparently gripped his ankle. He let out a yelp, making him feel pathetic and small. The royal crawled over him and pinned the boy with a single hand to his chest. “Something about you feels… familiar. Like a dream I have forgotten. Or rather… a dream I’ve been anticipating.” his accusing red eyes looked down at him quizzically. “You wouldn’t happen to know anything about that, would you traveler?” he inquired. Yugi gulped.

“No.”

“Liar.”

The Pharaoh’s perfect nails lightly dug into Yugi’s chest, making the boy squirm at the sensation. The touch was mildly unpleasant, but it meant that he could at least touch him unlike back in Yugi’s timeline. It was electric on his skin. The royal leaned down, hovering his face between Yugi’s shoulder and neck, sending chills through the other.

“I understand that magic brought you to me. And I believe that quite literally you are _bound_ here until you learn my name. Therefore, if you do not know it, then you have no way to return to where you came.” the Pharaoh’s deduction was spot on, picking up clues from the moment Yugi came to Egypt.

Yugi was frozen, unmoving and cold despite the Egyptian heat. He realized he had made a larger mess than he intended. Anything Yugi was about to retaliate with was swallowed by those now familiar soft lips.

He couldn’t bring himself to fight back as he felt himself once again melt by the touch. The sensation flooded him, locking out any rational thoughts from his mind. The kiss deepend, the Pharaoh’s motions felt possessive and demanding of all Yugi’s attention. Yugi felt light headed from the sensory overload, but still reveled in it.

It was nothing like what he and Yami had ever experienced. Their barriers were always down, allowing them to connect with ease. They had a sense of energy they created rather than truly _feeling_ the other as one would in physical form.

The hand on Yugi’s chest trailed up his tunic to the strap on his shoulder and he felt the fabric instantly loosen. It slid down leaving Yugi’s torso bare as well. It snapped Yugi out of the trance, once again he had fallen into the web of temptation. It proved to be even harder than it was before to break out of it. This was _not_ Yami, he reminded himself. At least not yet.

Yugi broke away and tried to grab the fabric back to cover him, but the Pharaoh wasn’t letting go.

Pharaoh lazily trailed his lips down Yugi’s jugular and peppered kisses there, making Yugi writhe against him at the movement. The royal hummed into his skin which rattled Yugi to the bone as he tried to escape from out beneath him. Yugi’s breath became ragged at everything the Pharaoh was doing and with his own frustration being pinned. It was all too much.

With none of his resources working out, he quickly thought of a new plan of action.

“What about a game?” Yugi managed to breath out shakily. It was quiet, but enough to make the Pharaoh still in his tracks. The boy could feel the other’s lips twist into a grin.

“A game?” he mimicked, still unmoving. By then Yugi had somewhat gathered his thoughts, slowly becoming himself again. He had the Pharaoh in his grasp now. Yugi knew Yami’s weakness was that he could never turn down a game, so it must be the same for the Pharaoh.

“Yes, between you and I.” the Pharaoh rose to look down at the boy. Yugi took his questioning glance as permission to slide out from underneath him and lean back against the headrest. The royal watched him nonchalantly.

“What are you proposing traveler?” his tone was dark.

“Any game of your choice, as long as it only involves you and I.” Yugi was intentionally specific with his wording, just like he learned from the best. “And if I win, you tell me your name.” he finished. The Pharaoh was quiet a moment, analyzing the proposition. He seemed to have made an internal decision before answering.

“I accept your challenge.” he gave a wicked grin before continuing. “And if _I_ win, you will become mine to do with what I please.”

Yugi’s brow furrowed in confusion, but also afraid of whatever that may entail.

“D-do you mean like a slave or...” Yugi’s imagination wandered to the people that built the pyramids, but then trailed off at what other things he could have meant.

The Pharaoh responded with a wink that made Yugi’s hair stand on end with the lack of confirmation on what he meant. He supposed that was the only answer he was going to get.

“Do we have a deal?” The Pharaoh was the one to ask instead of Yugi, as if he could possibly have more to gain.

“Yes.” Yugi did not have time to hesitate. Even if he did feel like it was some sort of trap, he had no other choice but to advance.

 

Yugi needed to get back no matter what.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Yugi woke up the next morning in confusion of the immense heat he was surrounded by and the smell of sandstone and incense in the air. Once he gathered his wits about him he remembered the spell and all that had happened the day before. His gut turned at the memories of being alone with the Pharaoh in the evening once he navigated the tunnels. He calmed down quickly, knowing that today he would have to have utter focus and precision on beating him at whatever game the Pharaoh chose.

Once his eyes adjusted to the light, his heart dropped as he discovered sharp burgundy eyes watched him like a hawk. The Pharaoh was already adorned in similar fashion as he was the day before. Jewelry decorated his ears and his crown already rested on his brow. The Pharaoh’s natural beauty was magnified by his garments to the point it was intimidating. Yugi felt wildly underdressed when in the presence of the royal.

It was uneasy to see him in those clothes while also wearing the same mischievous smile he had the night before. Yugi found himself missing the stoic demeanor that Yami had in common with him. Yugi realized that wouldn’t be any better since they did not share the same spiritual link that he had with Yami.

The Pharaoh leaned closer warranting a squeak from Yugi. On instinct the teen covered his face from any tempting kisses with a pillow and turned over onto his stomach. Like a mantra he reminded himself to not become distracted.

He heard the royal give a deep chuckle. Yugi just needed to wait until he got up from the bed so that he could turn over, then he could-

The bed shifted as the Pharaoh moved closer to drape both his arms on either side of Yugi. Another one of those embarrassing yelps released itself from Yugi’s lips as he felt kisses be placed on the back of his neck. Despite the touches being so soft, he tensed to be as rigid as one of the pillars in the temple. It was getting harder and harder to resist not kissing back. The physical form was foreign to Yugi, but in the best way possible. He wanted more but… he wanted it with his Yami back home.

The Pharaoh satisfied laugh, as if intimidating him was a fun game. Yugi blushed despite the frustration flowing through him. The mattress shifted again, but this time it signified the royal moving off. With the distance Yugi could now sense, he turned over to once again take in the Pharaoh’s brilliant form.

“Well traveller, it is best that you rise. We shall duel tonight after you have had the day to prepare.” he stepped away but turned his head back to look over his shoulder. “I presume you will need help with your garments?” he gave a wicked grin. If Yugi’s blush wasn’t bad enough, he was sure he looked like a cherry now. The royal laughed and turned away once more to walk to the door. “I will wait for you outside while my servants assist you.”

With that he exited and three handmaidens entered and began to undress Yugi with such efficiency that he didn’t have the chance to be self conscious. The tunic he now wore held far more quality than his last one. The fabric was softer and more breathable. Around his neck hung a thick necklace that covered over his shoulders. It was heavier than he expected but was absolutely dazzling. The women put gold bands around his shins and attempted to put others on his upper biceps until Yugi flinched when they touched his injured left. Instead they put them on his wrists and re-wrapped the wound in a soft bandage.

They led him to the door and kept their gaze on the floor as they exited. The Pharaoh dismissed them with a wave of his hand and the women dispersed quietly. The Pharaoh’s features were so cold it was as if he were wearing a mask. There was no trace of the royal that had been teasing him only moments ago. Yugi followed him down the corridors of the temple when out of nowhere a figure jumped and wrapped their arms around the Pharaoh’s shoulders.

Giggles accompanied the action making Yugi realize it was a woman. Yugi froze at the familiarity she gave the stone faced royal. Wouldn’t she be punished for the casual showing of affection?

Instead of calling for guards like Yugi thought the Pharaoh would, he slowly turned his head to acknowledge her as she let go. “Mana...” She didn’t completely let him go, then linked their arms together.

“Pharaoh, I have been looking for you.” she giggled again and squeezed his arm. The Pharaoh remained stoic, not returning her affection but also not pulling away. Yugi inferred that this must be a typical interaction between the two. The three of them began walking again, Yugi trailing behind.

“Mana, you were told that I would be unavailable this morning.” he told her evenly sending chills down Yugi’s spine, but it didn’t even seem to phase the girl- Mana. Yugi couldn’t quite see her face but he could tell she pouted.

“That’s no way to talk to your betrothed, Pharaoh. Besides-” she looked back at the teen “I wanted to see the foreigner everyone has been talking about.”

Yugi’s eyes went wide at the near identical Egyptian version of Tea. The same smile and features save for her long hair. Momentarily Yugi thought that she had traveled back into the past with him. Her jubilance was identical as well, making Yugi wonder why she would want someone as sour as the Pharaoh.

Her brow scrunched in thought. “He’s smaller than I imagined.” she observed.

Yugi took it back. They were perfect for each other.

By the time they all got to the dining hall Tea… uh, Mana’s attention was all focused on Yugi. She was speaking a mile a minute asking him questions he could barely keep up with. There was an array of exotic foods, but Yugi’s nerves curved his appetite making him only able to keep down the fruit.

“Are you sick? You’re so pale. Is everyone pale like you where you’re from? Do they speak a different language? You look mysteriously like Pharaoh. Are you sent by the gods? Pharaoh, _is_ he?”

The royal was quiet during the vicious interrogation, not bothering to hinder Mana’s questions.

“He bleeds red, Mana.” Pharaoh took a drink from his chalice and with the same monotone voice. She had the same disappointed reaction as the Pharaoh did which Yugi tried to pretend didn’t bother him. He came to Egypt via magic, wasn’t that cool enough? Also… he was _kind_ of sent by a god. Clearly he couldn’t say that, otherwise that would raise too many questions.

“Pharaoh, I heard you are going to duel the foreigner tonight, is that true?” she nearly bounced in excitement.

“Mana, where do you hear these things? Does gossip spread so wildly or do you seek it out?” the royal was still unreadable, but his words conveyed impatience. Once more she was not affected.

“If it is true, the foreigner must be very talented to agree to a game with you.” they both looked at Yugi making him wish he could just disappear. The moment seemed to last forever before the Pharaoh rose from his seat to signify that they all were done.

“He seems to have a way with puzzles, perhaps he has a talent for games as well.” if Yugi didn’t know any better, he would say that was some sort of compliment. “Mana, please take the traveller to Solomon. He will be teaching him the game I have chosen.” with that he left the room, not once acknowledging Yugi’s presence. These polar opposites of personalities he had were truly confusing.

Mana giggled beside Yugi and he felt him be tugged by his arm and pulled from the table. They walked side by side and he couldn’t help but relax next to her. Her simply being near reminded the teen of back home. Mana was an anchor of sorts and he felt naturally more focused than when he was with the Pharaoh. She helped. He did not.

An idea traced the outskirts of Yugi’s mind, potentially finding out what the royal’s name was without having to play a game.

“Um, Mana…” he tried her name “Did you say that you and the Pharaoh are engaged?” Yugi eased his way into conversation before he asked her his real question. She blushed and looked away, a smile playing her lips.

“Yes. Since birth Pharaoh and I were meant to be together. Isn’t that romantic?” she looked for approval. Yugi nodded, a twist of guilt formed in him at her absolute adoration of the royal.

“He is very lucky to have you.” she giggled. “Mana, do you call him by his real name?” Yugi tried to ask nonchalantly, but based on her reaction it was like he said something truly vulgar. Yugi flinched away, hoping that he didn’t truly offend her. “I-I’m sorry, should I not have asked that? I… I just thought that you were close so that maybe you… I’m sorry-”

“No, I forgive you. You most likely do not know our customs.” her voice was quiet, completely out of her character. Yugi looked to the floor, not meaning to upset her.

“Only those closest to the Pharaoh know his true name. Which means…” she trailed off, making Yugi realize her distress. She wasn’t close enough to the one she loved to know his name. Quickly she shook herself out of the emotion and returned to her bubbly nature. “But once we are married, I will know.” she smiled and then halted to a stop in front of an entryway. “This way foreigner.” she took his hand in excitement and led him inside. The smell of parchment permeated in the room as incense combined.

“Solomon! Are you in here?” her bell like voice rang through the air. There was a shuffling noise and a surprised grunt. Mana pulled Yugi behind her as she chased the noise while he tried to dodge shelves of scrolls. “Solomon, I have the forei-” she frowned mid sentence. “Hello Priest Seto.” she deadpanned.

Yugi looked to see an old man seated at table with a game laid out and a tall ornately dressed figure stood across from him. Even with the other man’s hair covered, he knew those piercing blue eyes from anywhere. Seto Kaiba.

He snarled in her direction, clearly reciprocating her distaste.

“Mana.” he addressed out of formality. The man then turned his focus on Yugi scrutinizing him like an exotic bug before he deciding whether or not to squish him. “The foreigner I presume?” he looked up and down Yugi. “This child is supposed to play against the King of Games?” his tone was bitter, not unlike the Seto in Yugi’s time.

“After learning from the wisest man in Egypt, yes.” Mana defended, then glaring just as viciously as the priest. An uncomfortable moment passed, finally ending with Seto scoff and walk past them. He said nothing, as if he was too high and mighty to waste his breath on them.

Mana groaned once she was sure he was gone. “That was Pharaoh’s cousin, Priest Seto, and also the most irritating man in all of Egypt.” she informed. “Anyway, I would like to introduce you to our royal scribe, Solomon.” Mana whipped Yugi around to face the old man with uncanny resemblance to his grandfather. “He will be your teacher!” she chirped enthusiastically.

The old man nodded toward the teen and motioned for him to sit down.

“Well I must be off!” she turned on her heel but stopped for a moment to whisper in Yugi’s ear. “I will be rooting for my betrothed, but I wish you the best luck foreigner.” she giggled and continued her way out.

Solomon greeted Yugi and named the game that the Pharaoh had chosen and started to explain the rules. After struggling through a few rounds of the unfamiliar game, Yugi began to feel like he had a pretty good understanding of it. He reminded himself that he needed to be more than “Okay” at it. They played more until Yugi was consecutively winning. The scribe congratulated him, but a new idea came to him.

Yugi asked that Solomon teach him the other games that the Pharaoh enjoyed. The scribe was surprised at the request and reiterated that they would only be playing one game and the Pharaoh had already chosen it. The teen still insisted and Solomon put an array of board and marble games on the table. Yami’s favorite approach to taking over an opponent was by using the art of surprise. Yugi would not be in the slightest surprised if the Pharaoh changed his mind at the last second on which game they would play.

Yugi would be lying if he didn’t admit that  it was overwhelming at first. The entire afternoon passed in a blur of new games and countless rounds of losing. It did not deter the teen. Eventually he began consistently winning, impressing even the Solomon at his ability to pick up so quickly.

Yugi’s eyes began to grow weary and despite the adrenaline of success at winning rounds at the games they played, he was in dire need of sleep. Solomon recognized this and insisted that the teen take a much needed rest. He convinced him that he needed to regain his strength before playing against the king. Taking the advice, Yugi sat on an unoccupied couch in the library and dreamt solely of game pieces, rules… and Yami.

The dream turned into a nightmare as images of Yami floated through his mind and then combined with the Pharaoh. Eventually he could not tell the difference between the two. Yugi felt heartsick and guilty. He craved the link he had with Yami back at home and all their experiences together, but he desired the Pharaoh’s touches and brash nature. With one he felt safe and the other made his heart race with feelings he had never experienced before.

Yugi awoke in a jolt at the touch of someone’s hand on his shoulder. He scrambled away from the touch, assuming that it was the Pharaoh but he was mistaken. The Priest Seto was standing over him, his icy gaze heartless as always. Yugi opened his mouth to greet him but was abruptly cut off.

“What magic did you use to get here?” he asked almost in anger. It took the Pharaoh longer to say anything about it, but Seto simply went straight to the point. Yugi thought quickly as to decide how much he should disclose. Seto’s glare demanded an instant answer.

“It was only a travelling spell. I used it to cross here quicker from far away-”

“Where did you get it?” he growled. He was too close to the couch to allow any potential way of Yugi getting up to stand. The Priest was even taller than the Pharaoh, making Yugi feel absolutely dwarfed and vulnerable.

“A cave…”

“You’re not even from this time at all.”

“I said earlier, it took me a long time to-”

“Do not take me for a fool. I went out in the sand dunes to see the markings your entrance left behind.” he leaned down, scrutinizing Yugi. “You used _my_ spell.”

Yugi’s heart dropped at the development. The Priest was the creator of it? In a twisted way, Yugi was not surprised. Everything just had to be complicated. Seto took Yugi’s silence as his answer.

“What are you looking for?” he stood back up, the anger seemingly draining away. Now that he knew for sure, Yugi assumed that they could now speak plainly.

“I need to know the Pharaoh’s name.” Yugi confided. Seto chuckled under his breath. That could not be a good sign.

“You really did not know what you got yourself into, did you?” he mocked. “And you are a fool for thinking you have a chance at winning against the Pharaoh at his own game.”

Yugi furrowed his brow in retalience. “I do have a chance. If there’s one thing I’m good at, it is puzzles and games. Besides, I know his techniques.”

Seto was the one to now look offended, the anger Yugi had seen before resurfaced.

“I have been trying to beat him at his games since we were _children_. I have been the one to battle him in hopes of winning for years.” his voice was gravely, reminding Yugi of the resemblance his reincarnation had. A moment of silence passed while Seto thought once more. He stepped away from the sofa to allow Yugi to sit up. In an uncharacteristically quiet voice he uttered. “You’re his reincarnation, aren’t you?”

Before Yugi could answer, the doors to the library swung open to reveal guards. They announced that they were to bring Yugi to the lounge room to duel the Pharaoh. Nervousness spiked his blood and he tried not to show his anxiety. Seto stepped away as Yugi got up and followed beside the teen while they were escorted.

“He will have you make the first move when you begin.” Seto whispered by Yugi’s side. He was surprised by the insight, but honed in on his continued advice. “It is how he will assess what action to take when playing you. Try to avoid having a pattern.” Seto continued. Yugi gave a small nod to show that he understood.

They turned the corner to to see a large room with open archways, wind gently blowing the thin curtains. At a table sat the Pharaoh, he continued to wear the emotionless mask while he leaned into his chair to portray a relaxed composure.

Yugi knew this was a facade. Yami would look like this when they played an opponent. It was a strategy that kept the other player on their feet, a poker face. Yugi wasn’t nearly as good at it, but he knew he could try his best. And on the table did not rest the game the Pharaoh had decided on in the morning. Yugi recognized it to be the Royal Game of Ur.

It was a good thing Yugi had a hunch he would make a move like this. He chose to hide his relief as he sat down. Similar to Yugi, the royal hid his smugness behind his apathetic features.

Yugi quickly analyzed the board and thought back to his duels with Solomon. The game was a race to get one’s seven pieces off the uniquely shaped board. In fact, the game was somewhat similar to backgammon. The dice were rolled in each turn to signify how many pieces could move at a time. The struggle of this game was that speed was of the essence, but that meant one’s strategy had to be quick. And the last thing that tipped the scale in deciding who the winner was was luck. Yugi prayed that it was in his favor.

A guard’s voice filled the room, telling Yugi on behalf of the Pharaoh that he was to make the first move. The teen and the royal’s eyes met one last time before Yugi’s hand touched the dice. Both of them challenging and determined to win.

Yugi thought of all the ways Yami would play his opponents. The twitch of his fingers when he was between two decisions, the slight squint of his eyes when he analyzed his opponent, and the way his shoulders relaxed when he was going in for the kill.

Just like his other half, the Pharaoh was a mirror of those physical tells. It gave Yugi a sort of confidence. The royal didn’t know how the teen played and that was one thing that gave Yugi the advantage. Like Seto suggested, Yugi tried to shy away from any patterns. With the knowledge Yugi had he became more confident as the game progressed.

Yugi was winning. Most of his pieces were off the board and it was only a short matter of time before the winner would be revealed. Yugi imagined himself telling Yami his true name and the relief that would show on their friends. The teen fantasized about Yami gaining his own physical form and embracing him. They would finally touch, their souls and physical forms.

Yugi was snapped back into the present at the sight of the Pharaoh’s bronze shoulders adorned with cream colored fabric and various jewelry began to be less tense. Yugi went cold as his eyes scanned the board for any mistakes he had made. Confusion washed over him, all he could see was that the teen’s own moves were set to win after the royal went. He didn’t understand why the Pharaoh was so relaxed. It didn’t make sense.

Slowly, the slender fingers lifted the die off the table and let it slip out of his hand. It bounced, both players watched in anticipation until the conclusion presented itself.

No…

The number allowed the last of his pieces to exit the board while also knocking Yugi’s piece back to the starting point of the board. Yugi was in shock and disbelief. That was impossible… he was so close to winning. Yugi _should_ have. He frantically looked over the board, scrutinizing any way that there had been an incorrect move, desperate to find a flaw in the turn.

Yugi was too enwrapped in his defeat to feel those red eyes looking over him, watching each flustered emotion cross over the teen’s features. Yugi couldn’t notice the Pharaoh rise from his seat and leisurely make his way around the table.

Suddenly Yugi felt a warm hand wrap around his cold and clammy wrist and his gaze was torn away from the board to look up toward the victor of the game. The Pharaoh looked down at him with satisfaction seeping through the cracks in his composure. Yugi felt hollow as that hand guided him up from the seat and down the hall.

Yugi thought of nothing else but the entire game. What could he have changed? Where had he gone wrong? He replayed each move over and over trying to rationalize that one of them had made an incorrect move. The teen was removed from his mind when he  finally recognized his surroundings.

The teen froze in front of the opening to the Pharaoh’s chambers, fear now creeping into his senses but not nearly sparking enough energy to run. He felt drained, empty, a shell of who he was. Yugi moved forward on autopilot when he felt the royal’s hand place itself between his shoulder blades and gently push.

The Pharaoh was the victor and Yugi remembered the request he made if he won. The hand traveled down to the small of the teen’s back slowly, as if memorizing each muscle. It sent shocks through Yugi like electricity despite the light movements. He spun around to face the Pharaoh then realizing how extremely close he was. Yugi recognized the intention in the royal’s eyes.

“Wait-” the request was cut off by soft lips pressing against his own. Yugi tried to pull away, but was held in place. Heat flushed through him, erasing any of the cold that was there before. His heart raced as they were chest to chest, all of it distracting Yugi from the royal’s other hand slipping the back of the teen’s neck to unfasten the jewels that rested there.

Yugi felt the air embrace his now bared skin and the sound of the gold hitting the floor echoed in his ears. He finally mustered enough strength to pull away and give his lungs the much needed air they craved. Yugi stepped back in a flustered frenzy. The royal released the hold he had and it’s absence allowed Yugi to fall backwards.

He was embraced by the mattress and sheets he woke up in that morning and could see the Pharaoh’s features reveal his once hidden emotions. Yugi tried to sit up but that only lead his lips being captured by the Pharaoh’s as he lowered to meet him. A strangled sound escaped from Yugi, somewhere between a moan and embarrassment. His mistake was to pull away again, but the only place Yugi had to go was flat onto the mattress.

Like a game, he had made the wrong move. Yugi’s resolve grew weaker with every struggle, every touch that the Pharaoh gave him. Even the fight the teen put up was his undoing while they became closer. His frantic movements had slowed, like the caresses made his inhibitions fade. Like the change in Yugi’s demeanor, so did the Pharaoh with him.

He wasn’t pushing so hard anymore, wasn’t holding the teen like he would escape. The only thing that remained to show Yugi’s retaliation was the hands that he held against the royal’s shoulders. Moments ago they were an ineffective strategy to keep Pharaoh away, but now the threat was an empty and useless one.

Yugi’s eyes opened in a haze, struggling to remember why he was fighting this. Guilt traced through his relaxed muscles, waking them up enough to tense. The danger back home, his friends and family, his Yami. As a last ditch effort, he lazily gathered his strength to push the Pharaoh away. Their lips parted.

“I can’t…” Yugi was breathless, exhausted by fighting with himself and the Pharaoh. “I have someo-” The Pharaoh eased a hand off of his shoulders and took away the rest of Yugi’s words with his kiss. Yugi wanted to let out a cry of defeat, but his parted lips only allowed the Pharaoh to deepen their connection.

All the sensations weakened Yugi to the point where he didn’t care the Pharaoh laced their fingers together and gently pinned them above Yugi’s head. The movements were becoming far too easy and natural.

And Yugi’s actions were the only thing the Pharaoh seemed to pay attention to. The teen was kissing back. Everything else faded away, all thoughts and emotions other than desire and release flooded him. The Pharaoh’s pressure above him was pleasant, comforting. It felt like a promise that he wasn’t going anywhere.

The Pharaoh kissed him like he had all the time in the world.

Yugi’s racing heart slowed to a steady pulse as if it were bewitched by the Pharaoh’s touch. He wasn’t scared, in fact he had never felt so safe in a long time. The heat of his skin, the taste of his honey lips, the tone of the low sounds he made…

It was so foreign, but yet so familiar. Part of Yugi was curious, wanting to feel more, wanting to discover more. As if he could search long enough he would find all the answers as to how he could feel so… passionate.

The Pharaoh’s hands let go of Yugi and they instead traveled down the teen’s torso, making Yugi think the royal was thinking the same thing. Touching him like he was looking for answer as well. Freed from their hold, Yugi’s fingers floated their way to the Pharaoh’s unruly hair. Quite like his own, Yugi knew the places that were more silky and less coarse. His touch warranted a content sigh from the royal, almost like a pur.   

The Pharaoh’s lips left Yugi’s only to trail down the teen’s jaw and to his neck. Lips kissed him, teeth grazed his skin, and hands touched everywhere. And it was perfect. Slow enough that Yugi could etch it into his memory but paced well enough that his head was reeling in the experience.

It was all so perfect. To be desired and craved. To be touched and comforted. Yugi had it all except in all its grandeur, there was something missing. Those warm hands explored Yugi, like it was their first time touching him. Those lips were delicious, but new.  It felt like Yami, but it wasn’t.

Yami was years away, needing him. Waiting for Yugi to come back.

“What’s wrong?”

Yugi heard a voice tether him back to the present. The touching had stopped, the warmth of hands gone from his chest. It almost hurt to be without it. Yugi’s eyes opened to see the Pharaoh’s red ones look down on him in concern. He was confused, not sure what the royal meant until his soft hand went to wipe a tear away from the teen’s cheek.

Yugi didn’t realize that he had been crying.

He moved to cover his eyes as the tears refused to stop. He felt movement around him, the Pharaoh untangled themselves from each other and opted to sit beside Yugi. The teen couldn’t stop the flow of water, and it only made it worse when he felt the Pharaoh tenderly brush the teen’s bangs away from his forehead.  

“You really love them.”

The words left the royal, low and quiet. It was a statement of fact, rather than a question. Yugi wanted to tell him everything. That he loved him too, or rather the person he would become. That every part of his being wanted to keep touching him or anything just to be together, but he couldn’t. Misplaced guilt clouded his mind.

“I’m not the one you want.” The royal sounded heartsick, disappointed. Yugi opened his eyes, seeing that the Pharaoh’s gaze was turned away and unreadable. Yugi’s heart sunk. Finally finding the strength, he sat up and let out a shaky exhale.

“I thought that maybe…” the Pharaoh began, but paused. “There is just something so familiar about you.” he turned back to face Yugi. “You are important somehow, magic surrounds your aura and I can _feel_ ” he looked down and placed his hand over Yugi’s “Something in you that I can’t reach.”

Yugi’s breath hitched, knowing exactly what the Pharaoh felt. He wanted to be where Yami had been. How ironic that what both wanted what the other had. But the connection they shared was one of melancholic empathy.

A moment passed before the Pharaoh’s tightened and let go. He rose off the bed to the desk across the room to collect a familiar box. It was the one that Yami sent.

They sat across from one another, the Pharaoh forlornly tracing his fingers along the edge of the box while Yugi tried to decipher what it meant. Yugi’s tears had stopped, but it did not mean that his sorrow was gone. Here he was, about to know the King of Egypt’s name, yet he was still going to miss him.

“Close your eyes.” the Pharaoh commanded, traces of his regal status laced in his words. Yugi was confused until he saw the royal begin to open the box. In an instant they were closed, knowing it was dangerous to look. He heard light clinking of metal, as whatever was inside the box was being lifted. He desperately wanted to quench his curiosity but fought the urge valiantly.

“My name, traveler-” the bed shifted as the Pharaoh leaned closer. Yugi could feel the royal’s warmth by his face, and hands beside his head. Yugi trembled in anticipation, wishing that this felt less like a goodbye. Yugi felt an innocent kiss placed on his lips while a thin chain went over his head and to his neck. “Is Atem.”

  


Light flooded Yugi’s senses as the words were uttered and felt like he was being ripped from the scene. Just like the way he came to be in Egypt was the way he was being returned home. Suddenly he collapsed onto familiar ground. No longer was he wrapped in the heat of Egypt, but instead was greeted with the feeling of home.

Yugi heard his name be called out by his friends as they rushed to greet him. Once again he was physically exhausted, each muscle aching at the journey. Soon enough he was ushered onto the sofa and he could finally take in the looks his friends gave him.

Eventually they all stepped aside so Yami could sit before him, those red eyes gazing more at the bandage on Yugi’s arm than on the chain around Yugi’s neck. Now that he was finally able to look, it was a silver necklace with a pendant hanging from it with hieroglyphic symbols. Yugi didn’t have to guess at what it said.

“Yami…” Yugi lifted the necklace off him, and mimicked the motions the Pharaoh had done. “Atem is your name.” the chain slipped over his head and Yugi felt his other half become tangible under it’s touch.

The others gasped as Yami, now Atem, assumed a physical form. Yugi’s other half’s eyes were closed as wind swirled around him. Slowly, those familiar red eyes opened and looked at Yugi as though he was the only person in the room. His features were that of relief as he touched Yugi’s hand and marveled at the sensation.

Yugi knew that it was still the Yami that he knew before him, but there was a whisper of a mischievous grin that played on his features. It was like Yami was remembering a previous joke.

 

“Welcome back, traveler.”

**Author's Note:**

> My knowledge on Ancient Egyptian games isn't the greatest, but I did my best!


End file.
